1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of touch panels and, more particularly, to a thin film transistor (TFT) touch display device and driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior plug-in touch panel is formed of at least three sheets of glass including TFT liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) panel and touch sensor glass, so that the weight is heavy and cannot meet with the lightweight requirement of product.
In addition, on the design of combining the LCD panel and the touch sensor, the transmittance on the LCD panel is reduced when a transparent conductive layer is used as the touch electrode, and the aperture rate is reduced when an opaque conductive layer is used.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved TFT touch display device and driving method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.